Nunca traicionaras a tu verdadero amor
by I Rei Hikaru
Summary: ¿Serias capaz de traicionarte a ti mismo, traicionando a la persona mas importante para ti?  o.o
1. Norte y Sur

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**

**Espero que disfruten…**

**"Nunca traicionaras a tu verdadero amor"**

**Capitulo 1: Norte y Sur**

–**oOoOoOo–**

Una jovencita de unos catorce años, largo cabello rubio recogido en dos coletas, cubierto por una gorra azul, y vestida totalmente de color rosa, trataba de alcanzar un libro en la parte alta de uno de los estantes de la biblioteca, por mas que se esforzaba no lograba alcanzar su objetivo, recriminándose el hecho de no tener la estatura suficiente mascullaba negándose a acercar la vieja escalera de madera que solía usarse en estos casos. De pronto una mano pasa sobre su cabeza, bajando precisamente el libro que ella intentaba alcanzar.

– ¡Dame eso engendro! – replica al notar que el chico dueño de aquella mano, se llevaba el libro en cuestión.

– ¿A quien demonios le dices engendro Pataki? – replica un muchacho de tez oscura y peinado afro alto.

– ¡A ti tarado! Estaba por tomar ese libro, lo necesito para mi reporte de sociales – le recrimina acercando su cara a la del joven, alzándose de puntitas.

El muchacho mira de reojo el libro, luego de nuevo a la rubia y empieza a reír.

– Ya entiendo, con razón estabas haciendo muecas, era para alcanzarlo, lo siento Pataki será para la próxima yo también lo necesito, ademas yo llegue a él con mas facilidad – repone desencorvándose, con lo que muestra toda su estatura, bastante mas alto que la chica luce orgulloso de su poder dandole un par de golpecitos en la gorra, dando la vuelta después de eso para seguir su camino.

– Eres un… – la chica roja de coraje se le adelanta rapidámente y le mete el pie, por lo cual el moreno pierde el equilibrio y cae cuan largo es soltando el libro.

– ¡Que rayos te pasa! – le grita desde el piso.

La rubia toma el libro entre sus manos y le sacude el polvo.

– Entre mas grandes son… mas fuerte caen… – dice luciendo una sonrisa triunfadora–. De cualquier manera… gracias por bajarme el libro Geraldo, nos vemos… – exclama contenta, yéndose hacia la salida de la biblioteca, mientras algunos de los otros alumnos que ahí habían se quedaban cuchicheando y Gerald apretaba los dientes lleno de rencor, golpeando al mismo tiempo su puño contra el piso.

–oOoOoOo–

– Tú tuviste la culpa Gerald… – expresa Arnold mirando la cara de molestia de su mejor amigo, mientras cuelga su suéter en el armario.

– Si claro defiéndela, si nada mas eso me faltaba – replica fastidiado dejándose caer en el sofá.

– ¿Sabias que ella quería ese libro, cierto? – dice adivinando las secretas intenciones del moreno.

Gerald baja la mirada, odia que su amigo siempre le descubra las ideas.

– La verdad no entiendo cual es tu afán de siempre molestarla…

– No es que quiera molestarla, Pataki no me interesa, lo único que tenemos en común eres tú, pero parece que siempre chocamos, esta vez solo quería el libro, pero la vi ahí sin poderlo alcanzar y simplemente no me pude aguantar las ganas de hacerla enojar con lo mismo – explica riendo con malicia.

Arnold suspira, algunas veces se cansa de estar en el medio de su novia y su mejor amigo.

– Ella estaba muy molesta… de verdad no la culpo por lo que hizo, no fue lo mejor pero… creo que te lo merecías esta vez viejo.

– Ya, ya esta bien, si obtuve mi merecido porque no tengo el libro y ademas ahora me duele el cuerpo por el golpazo – dice frotando sus brazos.

Arnold ríe de lado moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro y saca algo de su mochila.

– ¡Toma! – le dice extendiéndole el libro por el cual fue el pleito.

– ¿Y esto? – cuestiona el moreno al ver el tomo.

– Helga lo termino de usar temprano y me dijo que te lo diera…

Ese tipo de cosas siempre confundían al moreno, ella podía ser tan mala, tan cruel, a veces despiadada y sin embargo algunas veces tenia detalles como este.

– ¿Y que quiere a cambio? – replica desconfiado alzando una ceja.

– Que seas un poco menos idiota y la próxima vez le preguntes si pueden usarlo ambos.

– ¿Tú la convenciste de eso?

– No, lo que te dije fueron sus palabras textuales. Repito… "Dile a Geraldo que sea un poco menos idiota y la próxima vez me pregunte si lo podemos usar los dos" – dice escenificando a su chica.

Gerald hace una mueca de arrepentimiento y mira el libro fijamente.

– ¿Algo mas?

– No… ah si, que espera que aún te duela el guamazo que te diste.

– Lo dicho ella es totalmente desagradable. La verdad no se como es que después de tantos años aún andas con ella.

– Porque la amo con locura – dice Arnold ilusionado –. Ella es dulce, activa, fuerte, emotiva, egoista, tierna, sincera, misteriosa, ahh, tantas contradicciones en ella misma, para resumir es simplemente perfecta.

– ¡Definitivo, estas loco! Mejor me voy, tengo que hacer ese reporte para mañana – dice el moreno levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta, cuando un cuadrito de plástico cae del interior del libro.

– No olvides entregarlo en la biblioteca, Helga uso tu credencial para sacarlo – dice Arnold burlón.

Gerald entiende ahora el segundo motivo por el cual ella le dio el libro, solo respira profundo en tanto rueda los ojos, saliendo derrotado por la puerta.

–oOoOoOo–

Gerald solía mirarlos de lejos, le fastidiaba verlos tan acaramelados, así que la mayoría de las veces evitaba estar cerca de ellos a la hora del almuerzo, y es que desde que Phoebe había sido transferida un año mas y había dejado de ser la mejor amiga de la rubia, él solo se sentía como un salero en medio de los dos, tanto que ni siquiera la presencia de Lila y Brainy junto a ellos cambiaba nada, tal vez se debía a que estos dos parecían a todas luces otra pareja a pesar de que no lo decían abiertamente. Sin embargo este día no había podido encontrar una excusa para no almorzar con ellos así que trataba de soportarlos, sin poder evitar mirar a Helga mientras le daba un bocado de su postre a Arnold.

– ¿Iras entonces? – escucha la voz de su mejor amigo.

– ¿Uh? – responde distraído.

– El cabeza de balón te pregunto si iras con nosotros al juego de béisbol – dice la rubia en tono mandón.

– Ahh… pues supongo… – contesta desganado.

– Estas de un humor de perros desde que empezó el año moreno, si tanto extrañas a la chinita deberías de hablarle por teléfono y hacer cita con ella, a ver si puede dejar de lado una de sus múltiples ocupaciones y hacerte caso – reclama Helga con dolo, pues aun le molesta que Phoebe se haya apartado de ella.

Gerald la mira con una mezcla de disgusto y apatía, que de pronto la hace sentir incomoda.

– ¡Phoebe no es chinita… y la verdad me importa poco que no este aquí, es solo que me fastidian ustedes dos con su amor perfecto! – reclama él levantándose de la mesa y alejándose de ellos dando grandes zancadas.

– Cielos… Gerald si que esta mal – dice Lila mirando como este se aleja.

– Desde que Phoebe dejo de hablarnos se ha estado portando así, y lo peor es que no quiere hablar de ella – explica Arnold recargando su mejilla en la mano izquierda.

Helga lo mira, hasta cierto punto entiende como se siente el chico, ella también perdió mucho cuando Phoebe se alejo, es por eso que ha tratado de ser mas amigable con él, a pesar de que el ultimo se la ha pasado fastidiándola cada vez que puede.

–oOoOoOo–

Gerald miraba el agua del río asomado en el barandal del puente, recordando unos lindos ojos cafés que aun le hacían suspirar.

– ¿Dime a que hora te piensas suicidar para tomarte en vídeo? – escucha una voz tras él.

Gerald rueda los ojos reconociendo de quien es y solo sigue mirando sin hacerle caso. De pronto siente frío en su mejilla derecha, volteando enojado manotea y tira el helado que Helga le había colocado en esta.

– ¡Tarado ese era el ultimo helado de fresa que tenían, ademas me arriesgue a que me provocara salpullido si una gota me tocaba! – recrimina molesta.

Gerald mira el helado derritiéndose en la acera, luego voltea a ver a la rubia a la cara, intentando entender de que se trataba lo que había pasado hacia un momento.

– ¡Toma! De todos modos hoy no quería de vainilla – dice ella ofreciéndole el otro cono que traía en las manos.

El sin terminar de entender lo toma y mira a Helga recargarse en el borde para mirar el agua como él lo hacia hacia un momento.

– Se que no somos amigos Geraldo… no tanto como los demás quisieran… pero creo que sé por lo que estas pasando…

– ¿De que hablas? – replica lamiendo el helado y volviendo a recargarse en la baranda.

– Phoebe… – dice ella volteando a verlo.

Gerald la mira fijamente antes de volver a lamer su postre.

– Arnold dice que no hablas de ella desde que comenzó el año… yo ya lo había notado, y se me hacia extraño pues siempre me pareció que ustedes se llevaban muy bien, cuando empezó a alejarse de mi no me preocupo tanto porque era una probabilidad, después de todo mi amistad la metía en aprietos y la verdad me aprovechaba de ella, pero en serio que con ustedes dos pensé que había algo mas que amistad.

– Ella y yo salíamos en secreto… – suelta el muchacho volteando a ver la reacción de la rubia, que solo alza la ceja por el lado derecho –. Empezamos a salir hace dos años, por alguna razón ella era muy reservada sobre lo nuestro, a pesar de que nos gustábamos desde hacia mucho, ella me pidió guardar en secreto nuestro noviazgo.

– ¡Lo sabia, yo sabia que ustedes tenían algo! – exclama ella apuntándolo con el dedo.

– Si… pero cuando la cambiaron de grado comenzó a alejarse de mi, al principio me decía que trataba de adaptarse al ritmo de su nuevo grupo, luego que tenia que convivir mas con sus compañeros, y al final dejo de hablarme por teléfono, pensé que era por todo lo que estaba pasando en la escuela y decidí dejarla tranquila, pero el colmo fue en las vacaciones, yo le hable y me dijo que saldría de la ciudad con sus papas… no la vi en todo ese tiempo… hasta la ultima semana de vacaciones que la vi saliendo del cine… colgada del brazo de un muchacho obviamente mayor que ella…

– Bueno tal vez había regresado de sus vaca… – replica Helga tratando de aligerar el momento. Pero la mirada molesta de Gerald la interrumpe.

– Sabes perfectamente que ella estuvo en Hillwood todas las vacaciones, Lila me dijo que la vieron como tres veces por el centro comercial – rezonga el moreno viendola fijamente.

– Si… es verdad – dice sonrojada por ser descubierta diciendo una mentira –. Esa pecosa me las va a pagar.

– Ademas la vi besando a ese tipo… ella que siempre fue tan correcta… tanto que yo nunca pude abrazarla en publico, la verdad me decepciono mucho, ni siquiera fue capaz de decirme que no me quería en mi cara.

– Ya veo… lo siento.

– No lo sientas Pataki… así son las cosas, desgraciadamente me sigue doliendo y a veces simplemente no puedo evitar pensar en ella. Y cuando los veo a ti y a Arnold demostrándose su cariño de múltiples maneras de verdad me molesta.

Helga lo mira, de verdad que lo entiende mucho mas ahora, también comprende porque últimamente la molesta mas que de costumbre.

– ¿Geraldo?

– ¿Humm?

– ¿Que te parece si hacemos una tregua?

– ¿Eh?

– Si… yo no hablo de la chinita y prometo ser menos melosa con Arnoldo cuando estés con nosotros… y tú prometes seguir siendo nuestro buen amigo de siempre, porque te extrañamos, aún con tus malas historias urbanas.

Gerald ríe de lado, pues aunque odia admitirlo Helga es una buena amiga.

– Esta bien – dice suavemente mordiendo el ultimo bocado de su barquillo–. Acepto.

Helga solo sonríe, mientras ambos miran la puesta de sol diluyéndose en el lecho del río.

–oOoOoOo–

Aquella tarde fue rara para él, sin embargo se sentía mas relajado y caminaba por la calles tenuemente iluminadas por las luces nocturnas, a lo lejos divisa la casa de su mejor amigo y lo mira a él, sentado en las escaleras pensativo y algo taciturno.

– Hey viejo… ¿que tienes? – le dice al acercarse.

Arnold voltea a verlo, niega con la cabeza y le brinda una sonrisa fingida, que el moreno detecta de inmediato.

– Oye hermano… dirás lo que quieras pero te ves mal…

El rubio suspira encogiéndose en si mismo, tomando sus piernas entre sus brazos.

– Tengo algo que decirte – replica con voz cansina.

– Dime.

– Tienes que prometerme que no le dirás a nadie y menos a Helga – explaya el rubio mirándolo directo a los ojos.

Gerald alza una ceja intrigado y le asiente con la cabeza a su amigo.

– Ok…

Un silencio incomodo los rodea por un buen rato hasta que Arnold suelta las palabras pausadamente.

– Mis padres regresan a San Lorenzo y yo me voy con ellos.

– ¿Que? ¿Cuando?

– Este domingo.

– ¿Que, porque tan pronto? – cuestiona asombrado.

– ¿Recuerdas que prometieron volver para construir el hospital en la región?

– Si…

– Por fin consiguieron los fondos necesarios y el viaje esta decidido.

– Entiendo lo de tus padres ¿pero y tú?

– No puedo perderlos de nuevo Gerald, si volviera a sucederles algo yo…

– ¿Y que pasara con tus amigos, con tus abuelos… con Helga?

– Ustedes estarán bien aquí, Hillwood no es tan peligroso como la selva y pues… se que Helga me entenderá cuando se entere.

– ¿Seguro? – replica alzando una ceja.

La duda se apropia de los ojos del rubio, sabe que se esta mintiendo a si mismo.

– No pienso decirle nada… no hasta que me haya ido.

– Viejo no puedes hacerle eso… – recrimina extrañado.

– No podría verla de frente, no podría soportar despedirme de ella… tengo miedo de lastimarla o de que me odie.

– Viejo la lastimaras y te odiara mas si te vas y la dejas sin una explicación – dice raramente preocupado por la rubia.

– No… si habrá una explicación, sé que tú me ayudaras con eso, tú le dirás la verdad cuando yo me haya ido.

– ¿Como? ¿Estas loco acaso? Yo no creo que…

– Puedes decirle que no contarle fue tu idea, al fin que ella ya te detesta bastante, así que te culpara por un tiempo, pero a mi me disculpara mas rápido – dice Arnold con una rara actitud.

– Estas como demente… Helga no se va a tragar nada de eso, aunque yo se lo diga.

– Hermano necesito que me ayudes con esto, tengo miedo… en serio no quiero perderla.

– Entonces quédate en Hillwood, o enfréntala cara a cara.

– No puedo… mis padres son importantes para mi, no sabes cuanto y Helga… la verdad no quiero ver la tristeza en su cara, no podría soportarlo, tal vez ni podría irme. Trata de entenderme.

– La verdad no puedo… lo intento pero es difícil para mi.

– ¿Di que me apoyaras?

El moreno suspira tratando de relajarse y aunque niega con la cabeza.

– Esta bien viejo… haré lo que me pidas – contesta con una angustia en el pecho a sabiendas que esta misión será muy difícil.

–oOoOoOo–

La mañana del domingo lucia espléndida, y sin embargo a los ojos de Gerald ese esplendor era lastimero y una antelación a un día fatídico.

– ¡Buenos días cabello métrico! – exclama Helga empujándolo por la espalda con ambas manos.

Cuando voltea a verla, no puede reprimir el mirarla con pena, de verdad no le agrada ser el heraldo de semejantes noticias.

– ¿Que te pasa ahora que ni saludas? – rezonga ella alzando la ceja y mirándolo incomoda.

– Nada… ¿como estas Helga? Buenos días - contesta evasivo y artificial.

– Pues estaba bien, pero con esos modos me estas poniendo de malas.

– ¡Buenos días! – escuchan una amable voz.

– Días… Liiila – dice Helga fingiendo molestia pero con alegría de ver a su actual mejor amiga.

– ¿No ha llegado Brian? – cuestiona la pelirroja interesada.

– Nop, ni Brainiac, ni Arnoldo.

– Arnold… me dijo que iba a llegar tarde – miente torpemente el moreno.

– Ahh, bueno, que raro no me dijo nada ayer por el teléfono.

– Err, si es que yo le hable en la mañana y me dijo que tenia algunas cosas que hacer con sus padres.

Helga lo mira intrigada, Gerald luce dubitativo al decir las cosas, algo no muy normal en él.

– ¡Bon jorno! – exclama el chico de pelo canela cuando llega junto a ellos.

– Hola Brain… tu novia ya se estaba impacientando al no verte – dice Helga fastidiosa.

– ¡Helga! – recrimina sonrojada la pelirroja, que le sonríe a Brainy dulcemente.

– ¿Y Arnold? – pregunta este al tomar la mano de la chica de las trenzas.

– Según Geraldo, va a llegar tarde, así que vamos a Slausens y lo esperamos allá – casi ordena la rubia.

Todos asienten y se encaminan al lugar.

– Y yo quiero uno grande de chocolate, con galletas y no escatimes en la crema batida – dice la rubia al mesero una vez que sus amigos ya han pedido.

– No se donde te cabe tanto Pataki, estas como tabla de flaca – indica Gerald fastidiando a su amiga mas por costumbre que por otra cosa.

Ella solo saca la lengua y le hace una trompetilla, por lo que sus amigos comienzan a reír.

De pronto ven entrar a una chica oriental del brazo de un muchacho alto, cabello castaño y ojos color miel, en cuanto los nota su feliz expresión cambia a una mas seria y rara, haciendo como que no los conoce. Los ojos de un chico de color, no pueden evitar seguirla, y de pronto recordar su historia le hace recapacitar acerca de lo que ahora estaba a punto de hacer, mira el reloj de pared del lugar y mira a Helga con angustia, mientras ella le da ánimos poniendo una mano en su hombro.

– ¡Helga, vámonos de aquí! – dice apurado jalándola por el brazo, obligándola a salir por la puerta del establecimiento.

– ¿Qué? ¡Espera pelos de espagueti, no es necesario que huyas!

– ¡No es por mi, es Arnold, debemos ir con él! – le grita mientras para un taxi y sus amigos los siguen de cerca.

Durante el trayecto Gerald iba pensativo y no oía las preguntas insistentes de sus amigos, odiaba lo que iba a hacer, puesto que acababa de decidir que iba a traicionar a su mejor amigo.

Mientras recorrían los pasillos del aeropuerto él jalaba de la mano de Helga, y trataba de escuchar los anuncios de los vuelos que partían. Pronto llegaron a la puerta por donde saldría el vuelo de arnold y sus padres. Gerald logra divisarlo antes de que Helga lo haga.

– ¿Que hacemos en el aeropuerto? ¿Y sobre todo en este vuelo Geraldo?

– ¡ARNOLD! – grita el moreno justo al tiempo que este casi entregaba su boleto de partida.

Cuando Arnold escucho su nombre voltea y los ve ahí, apareciendo entre la gente que se movía de un lado a otro, sus ojos se llenan de sorpresa y desesperación.

Helga siente que el piso se abre a sus pies cuando entiende lo que esta pasando.

– Lo siento viejo… no pude hacerlo, ella merecía saberlo – dice Gerald mirando apenado al rubio – si te piensas ir por tanto tiempo es injusto que ella no te vea por ultima vez.

– ¿Como pudiste traicionarme? – dice con enojo y luego voltea a ver a la chica de su vida que lo mira incrédula – Helga… yo… – trata de hablarle acercándose un poco a ella.

Una sola lagrima cae de sus ojos, lo mira decepcionada y triste, no espera mas y da la vuelta corriendo lo mas rápido que puede siendo seguida por Brian, mientras Gerald y Lila miran con dolor a Arnold.

– Odiame Arnold… odiame… pero en verdad ella no se lo merecía – dice el moreno dando la vuelta también para seguir a su amiga.

– Lo hiciste mal Arnold… no solo arruinaste su vida, sino la de todos – dice Lila extrañamente molesta antes de desaparecer entre la gente.

Arnold mira sin mirar, estático, como si esperara que alguno regresara.

– Hijo… debemos irnos – escucha la voz de su madre al otro lado de la taquilla –. Pero si quieres tú puedes quedarte…

– No mamá… – dice volteando y comenzando a caminar a paso lento – voy con ustedes – entrega su boleto y pasa de largo a sus padres.

Estos se miran entre si angustiados, sin poder evitar voltear hacia donde hacia pocos segundos acababa de desaparecer una chica que casi consideraban su propia hija, poco antes de seguir a aquel que en verdad lo era.

Helga sigue su carrera por las calles yendo hacia el norte de Hillwood, mientras Arnold mira tristemente por la ventana del avión que se dirige con rumbo hacia el sur.

Continuara…

**¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸**

_**Si, una nueva historia, la duda es… ¿Me mataran? ¿Me torturaran? ¿O solo me regañaran por hacerles esto? **_

_**Se que debo muchas actualizaciones, pero esta historia es maravillosa, eso se los prometo, se que les encantara, y ademas prometo seguir escribiendo y procurare actualizar. ^^ **_

_**Dejen reviews plis! XD**_

_**Sayonara.**_

_**Y por cierto nunca traicionen a su verdadero amor. :)**_

_**LoveLove ArnoldxHelga.**_

_***´¨) (¨´***_

_**¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) (¨*•.¸(¨*•.¸ ´•.¸**_

_**(¸.•´ (¸.•`Rei Hikaru Chiba`•.¸) `•.¸)**_


	2. Atardecer

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados son propiedad de Nickelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**

**Espero que disfruten.**

_**"Nunca traicionaras a tu primer amor"**_

**Capitulo 2: Atardecer.**

–oOoOoOo–

«_Todos mis sueños han sido borrados, mi corazón se ha roto en mil pedazos, mi amor fue burlado, no me queda nada, ni mis lagrimas, porque estas ya se han secado_.»

Helga miraba el ocaso, las luces ocres iluminaban el firmamento, de cerca un jovencito de cabello del mismo color que este atardecer la miraba, deseaba acercarse a ella, pero había tenido la decencia de esperar a que ella dejara salir toda la frustración que la situación le había causado. Un poco mas lejos de ellos estaban un joven de piel oscura y una chica pelirroja, miraban la escena bastante preocupados por el problema, pero al igual que el otro chico sin animarse a tratar de acercarse a ella.

Brian hace entonces un movimiento, se aproxima a la rubia y se sienta junto a ella al verla mas calmada, la mira bien, aún tiene lágrimas en los ojos, su nariz y mejillas están rojas, y hay mucho dolor en su expresión.

– Helga… yo – intenta hablar tocándole suavemente el hombro.

– ¿Sabes cuales fueron las ultimas palabras que escuche de él, antes de esta mañana? – dice ella sin apartar la mirada del horizonte, pero inclinando su cabeza para recargarla en el hombro de su amigo.

– No…

– Te veo mañana amor… – dice limpiando sus lagrimas.

– Helga…

– Es un gran mentiroso… nos mintió a todos… ¿Verdad? – le pregunta volteando a verlo.

El muchacho de cabello cobrizo asiente con tristeza.

– Y pretendía que Gerald se quedara callado… que me mintiera también…

– Supongo que tenían un plan o algo así – le contesta sincero.

Ella le sonríe con ironia, y se levanta, volteando a ver a donde estaban Gerald y Lila, que al notarlo se apresuran a acercarse a ella.

– Hey… – dice Gerald preocupado con las manos en los bolsillos, sin saber que mas decir.

– Hey – contesta la rubia.

– Se que es tonto preguntar esto pero… ¿como te sientes?

– Como decirlo, hay tantas formas… creo que la mas apropiada es… me siento como una mierda…

Todos brincan al oír esas palabras en boca de su amiga.

– Pero no se preocupen… yo voy a… – la voz se le quiebra y lagrimas salen de sus ojos – les prometo… que voy a salir… de esto… – gimotea con las manos hechas puños.

Lila no aguanta mas y la abraza, siente su dolor como suyo. Helga se suelta a llorar en el hombro de su amiga, en tanto Brainy las abraza a ambas.

– Lo siento Helga… de verdad… trate de disuadirlo pero tomo esa decisión y yo… – dice apenado Gerald sin saber que mas hacer, siente que seria raro unirse a semejante abrazo grupal.

Ella como toda respuesta le toma la mano con fuerza.

– Se que fue difícil para ti traicionarlo… te agradezco que… no te preocupes seguro él te perdonara… él no es como yo que no pienso perdonarlo nunca – dice con frustración–aun así… de verdad gracias.

Helga se aparta de sus amigos y se pone de frente al sol y comienza a gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

– ¡ME OYES ESTUPIDO CABEZA DE BALÓN! ¡TE ODIO Y TE ODIARE PARA TODA LA VIDA! ¡MALDITO IDIOTA, MALNACIDO, IMBECIL, TARADO, RETRASADO MENTAL! ¡ESPERO QUE NUNCA, NUNCA VUELVAS, QUEDATE CON TUS PADRES, PORQUE YO ACABO DE DECIDIR QUE NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER JAMAS!

Después de eso solo se escucha el aleteo de algunos pájaros regresando a sus nidos, aunque para Helga fue un tanto liberador, sus amigos lucen bastante preocupados por ella.

–oOoOoOo–

Durante las primeras horas de clase aquel lunes, Gerald noto que el asiento de Helga estaba vacío, volteo a ver el de Arnold, la lógica le indicaba que también lo estaría y así era. A lo largo del día se sintió agobiado por las miradas de sus demás compañeros, la noticia de la partida de Arnold ya había recorrido media ciudad, y aunque algunos osaron preguntarle, él simplemente omitió el contestarles.

Lila y Brian habían sufrido la misma tortura a través de las horas, respondiendo heroicamente con evasivas, sobre todo cuando alguien se atrevía a preguntar por Helga.

Los rumores llegaron a tanto dentro de la escuela que no falto quien se lo dijera a Phoebe, a la cual una fuerte preocupación pronto asalto.

Gerald estaba sentado en la cafetería, mirando con desgano su sándwich de atún, en realidad estaba ahí por puro compromiso, pero su estomago estaba tan revuelto, que poco se le antojaba la comida frente a él.

– ¿Como esta Helga? – escucha una voz tras él.

– ¡Ya les dije que no s… – se gira molesto encontrando el rostro de Phoebe que lo mira con tristeza.

– Ya sé lo que les dijiste a los demás… pero creo que a mi puedes decirme la verdad.

El muchacho se da la vuelta y suspira fuertemente.

– Pensaba decírtelo… no me atreví a acercarme a ti… ¿Como crees que esta? – dice él acomodando los brazos encima de la mesa, finalmente apartando de si el plato del sándwich.

Phoebe respira hondo antes de situarse en el asiento frente a él.

– Cuéntame como fue en realidad, están circulando montones de versiones y no creo ninguna, estoy preocupada por ella, sé que esto debe haberla devastado.

– Apóyala… ella te necesita… Lila ha intentado ayudarla, pero Helga se ha encerrado en si misma, tú fuiste su mejor amiga por mucho tiempo, estoy seguro que a ti te escuchara.

– Lo sé… por eso estoy aquí… – dice ella asintiendo –. Pero necesitaba conocer una versión adecuada de la historia antes de correr a su casa para cuidarla.

Después de lo dicho, Gerald comienza el relato de lo acontecido, tratando de ser lo mas exacto posible.

– Ahora entiendo el problema… – dice Phoebe pensativa – voy a ir de inmediato con Helga – levantándose.

– ¿Justo ahora? Aún no terminan las clases– le replica mientras la ve rodear la mesa y comenzar a alejarse.

– Mi mejor amiga me necesita, lo demás puede esperar – le grita la joven mientras comienza a correr hacia la salida.

Gerald mira con una media sonrisa el lugar por donde la chica recién desapareció, al parecer después de todo… no la han perdido completamente.

–oOoOoOo–

Phoebe toco varias veces el timbre de la casa Pataki, nadie le abrió, si no se equivocaba era probable que la madre de Helga estuviera dormida en algún rincón de la casa y su padre en el trabajo, Olga no había venido de visita por estos días, así que la única persona coherente que podría abrir la puerta se encontraba en pésimas condiciones para hacerlo.

Asegurándose que nadie mas la viera, da la vuelta y comienza a subir por la escalera de incendios, abre la ventana con una maña que solo conocen ella y Helga y se mete al cuarto de su amiga. Este se encuentra en penumbras, apenas puede vislumbrar la silueta de la rubia sobre su cama.

– ¿Helga? – dice despacio.

Un momento de silencio, al no recibir respuesta, ella se acerca mas al lecho para verificar que Helga este bien.

– ¿Que haces aquí? – le cuestiona una voz apagada y algo gastada, como si hubiera gritado mucho.

– Gerald me contó lo que paso…

– ¿Y vienes a ver si no he muerto? – replica la rubia sin cambiar de posición.

– Helga… – dice con aflicción – sabes que me preocupo por ti…

Helga se levanta un poco de la cama y trata de ver el rostro de la chica de pelo negro, con la tenue luz que medio entra por la ventana abierta.

– Todos me abandonan… mis padres… tú… Arnold…

– No te he abandonado – dice tomándola de la mano – eres una de mis personas mas queridas, estoy preocupada por ti, sé que he estado bastante dispersa estos meses… pero te quiero y creo que todavía soy tu mejor amiga… ¿O es que Lila ya logro ocupar todo mi puesto?

Helga la mira afectada, y se abraza a ella.

– Lila es muy buena… pero nadie puede ocupar tu puesto Phebs… tú siempre serás mi mejor amiga.

Phoebe sonríe y le responde el abrazo a Helga.

– Gracias Hel… pero ahora necesito que me digas lo que sientes, no puedes seguir así, Gerald y los demás se preocupan por ti.

– Ahh, si el moreno ha sido muy bueno y honesto conmigo… mas de lo que puedo decir del estúpido de Arnold. ¿Que te puedo decir Phoebe? Mírame… hasta las lagrimas se me agotaron – expresa mostrándole a la chica de lentes sus ojos secos de llanto.

– Arnold cometió un grave error al no contarte sus planes, Gerald me dijo que hasta le pidió a él que se echara la culpa de ocultártelo, esa me parece una reacción muy rara en él, lo mas seguro es que por primera vez en su vida haya sentido miedo de perder algo tan importante, como lo eres tú.

– Eso no le da el derecho de elegir por mí ¿acaso no pudo confiar en mí? Es decir… yo sabia perfectamente que él se iría con sus padres si ellos obtenían los fondos para ese estúpido hospital, muchas veces se lo dije a Stella… de verdad no entiendo porque tuvo que ser tan cruel, ¿que creía que pasaría? ¿Que si Gerald me decía que había sido idea suya, yo lo odiaría a él y no a Arnold? Arnold no pensó en mis sentimientos… solo creyó que yo no lo dejaría irse…

Phoebe comprende bien porque Arnold no le dijo de frente las cosas, pero al mismo tiempo entiende por qué Helga se siente traicionada.

– Nunca lo voy a perdonar… no tuvo fe en mí, me traiciono… y si hay algo que yo no perdono, es la traición.

– Helga no te amargues… mira vamos a salir de aquí, a pesar de todo, no has perdido completamente, ahora sabes que tienes amigos que te quieren mucho, como Gerald, Brainy, Lila, y yo – dice esto mientras abre las cortinas para que entre la luz.

– El burro por delante… – dice Helga tratando de sonar burlona, en tanto Phoebe nota el daño en su amiga. Sus ojos tienen un tono púrpura azulado en los párpados, resultado seguro de la noche sin dormir y el llanto que probablemente solo hace poco se termino, con lo que se realza la palidez de la piel blanca de su rostro, su cabello esta suelto y despeinado, el moño rosa que suele esconder debajo de la gorra se encuentra en el cesto de basura, al igual que varias fotos rotas y un montón de papeles escritos en tinta rosada.

– Veo que hiciste limpieza – indaga tomando un cepillo para peinarla.

– Decidí que no voy a sufrir mas allá de este día… a partir de mañana nace otra Helga.

– ¿Y si empezamos desde hoy? – la cuestiona mientras se miran a través de espejo.

Helga medita por un momento.

– Tienes razón… no tenemos que esperar, llama a la pecosa.

– Bien – dice la pelinegra marcando un numero desde su celular.

–oOoOoOo–

Gerald se encuentra sentado en una banca del parque, mirando hacia las nubes, suspira de vez en vez sin saber a ciencia cierta que es lo que le sucede. Todas las cosas que han pasado en tan poco tiempo lo han dejado con la cabeza dándole vueltas. Por un lado extraña a su mejor amigo, por el otro sabe que este no lo perdonará en un buen tiempo.

– ¿Gerald?

El muchacho voltea hacia donde provenía la voz y se encuentra con la extraña sonrisa de Brainy.

– Hey, ¿que haces por aquí… y con todo eso? – lo cuestiona notando que lleva algunas maletas pesadas.

– Voy al estudio a ensayar con el grupo.

– ¿Ensayo? ¿Grupo? – replica Gerald extraviado.

– Ja ja, es verdad olvidaba que no somos tan buenos amigos y no te había comentado que estoy en un grupo.

Gerald se incomoda por esto, es verdad que él jamás se había tratado de acercar a Brian y lo soportaba mas que nada porque era amigo Helga, o sea de la novia de Arnold.

– Oye no te preocupes. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme? – le dice Brian al notar su congoja.

– Seguro… no tengo nada mas que hacer – expresa al mismo tiempo que toma una de las maletas para ayudarlo.

– Gracias.

– ¿Que clase de grupo es? – le dice con interés.

– Somos mas bien poperos con tendencias electrónicas… aunque tocamos de todo un poco, también Lorenzo y Curly están en el grupo.

– ¿Lorenzo y Curly? En serio, pero si ellos no se tragan desde "el incidente Rhonda".

– Je je, si eso fue hasta hace medio año, cuando necesitábamos un bajista y Lorenzo se ofreció para tocar.

– ¿Creí que tocaba la viola?

– Si, pero cambio de instrumento al entrar a la secundaria.

– Ja ja eso sonó raro – recalca Gerald riendo estruendosamente.

– Es verdad… – dice sonriente el chico de lentes entusiasmado por lograr cambiar el estado de animo de su amigo.

–oOoOoOo–

Arnold observaba su nuevo entorno a través de una de las ventanas de la casa de Eduardo, mientras este y los padres de Arnold conversan animadamente sobre los planes que tienen. Armando y Lolita los hijos de Eduardo lo miran con interés, lo conocen bastante bien gracias las sendas cartas que suelen escribirse desde que Arnold y compañía vinieron a San Lorenzo a rescatar a los padres del rubio, sin embargo ahora lo miraban raro, lucia agobiado y triste, así que entre ambos deciden hacerle platica para tratar de ayudarlo. Lola es la primera en acercarse.

– ¿Arnold, quieres venir afuera? – le dice con amabilidad en un perfecto ingles.

– ¿Eh? Si seguro – dice él como despertando de una ensoñación.

Armando se une a su hermana y ambos salen con el rubio hacia el jardín de la pequeña propiedad. Stella observa a su hijo que trata de aparentar tranquilidad, sin embargo ella lo conoce bien, sabe lo que siente, sabe que tiene el corazón roto.

– Oye Arnold, te ves algo tristón, ¿estas bien? – le pregunta Armando una vez afuera.

– ¡No seas metiche! – replica Lolita.

– Oh pues que… es que no se ve como siempre, y ni siquiera ha mencionado a la "güera", de seguro se enojo con él y por eso esta así – dice el muchacho de piel morena y ojos cafés, mencionando la forma en que suele llamar a Helga.

Lolita lo reprende con los ojos al percatarse de que su amigo se hunde mas en su tristeza al escuchar de la rubia.

– Fui un tonto… – habla de pronto el muchacho, sorprendiendo a los otros dos – la lastime y de seguro ahora me odia.

Lolita lo mira con ternura y le da palmaditas en el hombro.

– Vamos Arnie, ya veras que te perdona pronto, esa güerita estaba que se derretía por ti.

– Eso es verdad, mira que no me hizo caso por que estaba perdida por ti ¿eh? – le dice Armando en tono de broma.

– Esta vez no… esta vez… estoy seguro de que la perdí para siempre – dice tomándose la frente.

– ¿Pues que le hiciste? – dice preocupada la morena, quien por cierto ha guardado una bonita amistad por correspondencia con Helga.

Arnold explica a su modo lo que paso, esperando que alguno de sus amigos le ayude.

– Eres un animal – replica Lolita bastante enojada.

– ¡Lola! – reprende Armando a su hermana menor.

– No en serio, con razón ella se enojo… de verdad Arnold actuaste mal, debiste ser sincero con ella, seguro se siente traicionada, no confiaste en ella, solo decidiste que se iba a enojar contigo y con eso en mente decidiste ocultarle tu partida, o será que estabas pensando que con eso no tendrías que verla llorar o despedirse de ti, si me preguntas tuviste miedo de que ella fuera mas importante que tus padres y que al final decidieras quedarte con ella en Hillwood, y gracias a ese temor la perdiste, quizá para siempre, por que si hay algo que no se perdona es la traición, y mucho menos cuando la persona que amas se traiciona a si mismo, solo por miedo y con esto también te traiciona a ti, eso es una infamia.

Tras esto la muchacha da la media vuelta y se introduce a su hogar, mientras Armando y Arnold la miran asombrados.

– ¿Es que Lolita sabe algo, que yo no? – pregunta Arnold aun desconcertado.

– Mi hermana se ha seguido escribiendo con Helga, la considera una de sus mejores amigas, creo que es lógica su reacción. Además, tiene razón, fuiste muy cobarde… – Arnold baja la mirada –. Oye... tranquilo, yo sé que Helga te quiere muchísimo, seguro llegara el momento en que te entienda – le dice poniendo una mano en su hombro – y te perdone.

– Eso espero Armando… eso espero – dice mirando el sol que se empezaba a ocultar.

–oOoOoOo–

Helga mira su imagen en el espejo, le dio risa su apariencia, así que toma unos pañuelos y se quita todo el maquillaje que Lila y Phoebe le habían aplicado durante horas.

– Fue divertido hacer experimentos contigo Helga – dice la pelirroja mirándola desde la orilla de su cama.

– Esta locura me ayudo a quitarme la pesadez, estaba demasiado tensa… se los agradezco chicas – dice la rubia mirando en el reflejo a sus dos amigas.

– Bueno valió la pena no haber estado con Daniel en todo el día, si tú estas mejor – explaya Phoebe.

– Seguro tu novio te extraño – dice Lila con ingenuidad mientras la morena asiente.

– Espero que algún día nos cuentes por que cambiaste al moreno por ese tipo – replica Helga inquisidora.

Phoebe la mira con tranquilidad y una sonrisa en el rostro.

– Algún día lo haré… ¿Y por cierto Lila, como van tú y Brian?

– Todo normal… somos una pareja… pero no lo somos al mismo tiempo.

– Eso es una payasada… yo sé que ustedes dos se quieren, no entiendo porque…

– De acuerdo… es que estábamos a punto de decirles que somos novios cuando paso lo de Arnold – rezonga la chica de pelo rojo –. Pero ahora... es que con eso de que Arnold esta fuera de la jugada, no se que pase por la mente de Brian.

– Lila… – voltea la rubia para mirar de frente a su amiga – yo sé que ese bobo te quiere mucho, y tú sabes bien que lo que sentía por mi cambio hace tiempo, ahora no hay nadie mas importante para él que tú, así que no seas tonta, no lo vayas a perder por estar pensando tonterías.

Lila termina de escuchar las palabras de Helga y asiente con una sonrisa en los labios.

– Es verdad no debo desconfiar de él, me ha demostrado de muchas maneras que me ama, y desconfiar de él seria como una traición, sé que él te estima mucho y a veces lo confundo con algo mas, pero en el fondo entiendo lo que él siente, porque yo también me preocupo por ti.

– Vaya, al menos no eres tan cabeza dura – dice Helga triunfante y Lila se abalanza para darle un cálido abrazo, y a pesar de que la rubia reclama al final corresponde al abrazo de su amiga.

Phoebe observa la interacción de sus dos amigas, sonríe con nostalgia, pensando en que ha desperdiciado tiempo valioso, tal como Daniel le había dicho, pero decide que a partir de ese momento no volvería a separarse de ellas, sus amigas.

– ¿Y tú que tanto piensas? – replica Helga mirándola con extrañeza.

– N... nada, solo que ya es algo tarde y creo que te veo mas repuesta, así que me retiro – responde tomando su mochila.

Helga se levanta y la abraza con afecto.

– Te agradezco que hayas venido – indica ella mientras se dirigen hacia la planta baja.

– Para que son las amigas… me alegra que te veas mejor, te prometo que voy a estar a tu lado hasta que tu corazón sane.

– Bueno, entonces tal vez estés conmigo para siempre - dice Helga arrancándole una sonrisa a su mejor amiga.

– No será así ya lo veras… – dándole otro abrazo.

– Si tú lo dices… – responde Helga abriendo la puerta de la entrada.

– Yo también me voy, si me apuro alcanzo a Brian a la salida del ensayo – dice Lila detrás de ellas.

– Ahh, bueno, le dices al grupo que me perdonen por no ir hoy a verlos – dice algo decepcionada.

– Estoy segura que te disculparan, Thad y Lorenzo estaban muy preocupados por ti esta mañana.

– ¿Iras mañana a la escuela? – la cuestiona Phoebe.

– No lo sé... tal vez no – dice pensativa.

– Entonces vendré a verte a la salida, tal vez Brian quiera venir…

– Esta bien, los estaré esperando.

– Yo también vendré a verte… ¿No importa que venga con Daniel?

– Supongo que no, no creo que venga Geraldo, así que no creo que haya problema.

– ¡Ok, bueno hasta mañana! – dice Phoebe bajando las escalerillas del pórtico seguida de Lila, ambas agitando la mano derecha despidiéndose de Helga.

Esta con una suave sonrisa les agita la mano también, diciendo adiós, hasta que las ve doblar la esquina. Tras esto su expresión cambia a una mueca de tristeza, observa que la puesta de sol esta cercana al ver las nubes rojizas en el cielo. Palpa en el bolsillo de su pantalón las llaves de su casa, cierra la puerta tras de si, y toma rumbo hacia el parque.

Caminando por las calles coloreadas de malva, ocre y carmín, recuerda con cada paso el dolor que tiene en el pecho y que sus amigas por un instante le hicieron olvidar, camina despacio, esforzándose en llegar a su destino, pronto ve los grandes arboles del parque central alzándose airosos sobre su cabeza, ella sigue solitaria su camino, mientras algunas lagrimas inquietas asoman en sus ojos, llega al sitio al que quería llegar, toca con una mano las letras grabadas en la corteza de uno de los arboles mas grandes de todo el parque y las lagrimas vuelven a escapar de sus ojos, rodando por su mejilla hasta hacer nido en el cuenco de su cuello.

– Mentiroso… mil veces mentiroso ̶ exclama arañando las letras, frustrándose al ver que no puede borrarlas pues están hondamente tatuadas en la piel del gran árbol.

oOoOoOo

– ¡Fue genial verlos tocar, en serio! – exclama entusiasmado Gerald mientras los chicos salen del ensayo.

– Deberías unirte a nosotros, esa canción te salió genial.

– Nah, no creo que fuera bueno en un grupo, ustedes saben soy un alma libre.

– Jaja – ríe Lorenzo mientras carga el estuche de su bajo en el hombro – si la idea es ser libres, pero juntos, tu voz suena muy adecuada para el grupo.

– ¿Y a donde dejas a Helga? – replica Brian mirando a su amigo con intriga.

– Oye Helga es voz femenina, además siempre nos ha dado evasivas, ella en realidad no quiere cantar en el grupo.

– ¿Helga canta? ̶ pregunta Gerald intrigado.

– Algo así… la verdad solo la hemos oído pocas veces, como cuando estábamos en el coro, o en aquel festival escolar donde le canto esa canción a Arnold – dice Thad moviendo sus baquetas en el aire cual si estuviera tocando la batería.

– Ahh, si recuerdo esa canción… – dice Gerald sumergiéndose en un recuerdo que tenia casi olvidado – "Crush" de Mandy Moore.

– Si esa, eso si que fue una declaración amorosa – dice Lorenzo un poco acalorado.

– ¿Pero te habría encantado que esa declaración fuera para ti, no? – dice Thad mirando inquisitivo a Lorenzo.

– Mira Curly, ya deja eso por la paz, al igual que con Rhonda, ella solo me gustaba, yo no estaba enamorado como Brian – repone el chico rico, mientras el aludido se tensa un poco mirándolos de lado.

– ¿De quien estaba enamorado Brian? – cuestiona una suave voz detrás de ellos.

– ¡Lila! – exclama el chico de lentes con autentica alegría, aunque también algo de sorpresa, yendo a abrazar a su chica – ellos hablaban de Helga y su declaración cantada para Arnold hace algún tiempo.

– Mhh, ¿Y no pudieron evitar mencionar que tú la ama…

– Mira que tarde es yo tengo que irme – dice Gerald cortando la conversación.

– Ok, gracias por la ayuda hoy – le dice Brian estrechando su mano.

– No hay problema, me gustaría seguir viéndolos ensayar.

– Mejor te unes al grupo y así tienes que venir de cualquier modo – le dice Lorenzo insistente.

– Parece que no tengo muchas opciones, déjenme pensarlo tal vez lo haga – dice comenzando a caminar – ¡Adiós!

– ¡Bye! – le dicen todos.

– Parece que le hizo bien estar aquí… – dice Lorenzo.

– Es raro que siendo un tipo tan popular en realidad solo tenga un gran amigo… seguro ahora que esta lejos debe ser difícil para él – continua Thadeus.

– Gerald es un gran chico… seguro pronto serán buenos amigos de él – dice Lila tomando del brazo a su novio.

– Creí que ya lo éramos – replica inocente Lorenzo.

– Bueno entonces lo seremos aun mas – responde Brian optimista.

oOoOoOo

Helga no podía creer el lugar en donde se encontraba, ni siquiera había notado en que momento llego ahí, odiaba su subconsciente. Decidió aun así tomar esas escaleras y subir por ellas, pronto llego al techo y se asomo por aquel viejo tragaluz que tantas veces le había servido para espiar a aquella persona, intento abrir la ventana de vidrio pero noto que estaba asegurada, probablemente Arnold la había dejado así para que nadie entrara.

– ¡Hola! – Escucha de pronto tras ella

– Hey… ¿que haces aquí? – pregunta ella algo asombrada.

– Te vi subir por la escalera y te seguí.

– ¿Me estas espiando?

– No… pero me preocupaste un poco.

– Helga se acomoda en uno de los bordes de aquella azotea, mirando la luz dorada del atardecer.

– Llegue aquí inconscientemente, no recuerdo ni como pase las calles.

Gerald la mira preocupado, notando por primera vez los rasgos delgados de su perfil, nota también el cansancio presente en sus ojos azules… tan tristes.

– Debes tener cuidado… podrías haberte perdido o un auto pudo lastimarte – le dice con sincera preocupación recargándose en una gran caja de madera que parecía haber sido olvidada ahí desde hacia mucho tiempo.

– Bueno no creo que se hubiese perdido gran cosa – responde ella en un tono amargo aunque sonriendo ligeramente.

– Arnold no estaría contento si te pasara algo… – le dice sin querer pero sin arrepentirse de haberlo dicho.

Ella lo mira con rareza antes de voltear a ver la puesta de sol y responder.

– Arnold puede irse al…

– ¡Helga! – la interrumpe – No digas nada de lo que después te arrepientas… yo sé que estas dolida con él pero el que estés aquí implica que lo extrañas, sabes que no vas a poder odiarlo mas allá de un día, no me niegues que ahora mismo viniste aquí porque lo extrañas y este lugar es importante para ti.

Las lágrimas vuelven a atacar los ojos de Helga que se levanta del lugar donde estaba subiéndose sobre el viejo piano de la abuela, que aun esta sobre aquella azotea, y esconde la cara entre sus piernas y brazos.

Gerald se acerca a ella y pone una mano en una de sus rodillas a modo de consuelo.

– Perdón Hel… yo… – dice algo arrepentido.

– Me siento tan sola Gerald… como si me hubiesen arrancado un trozo de mi misma… tienes razón… quiero a Arnold y no puedo odiarlo para siempre… pero mi corazón ahora tiene una herida tremendamente profunda y te juro que desearía que el jamás volviera, pero al mismo tiempo, deseo que este junto a mi mas que nada en el mundo.

– Yo… yo no puedo hacer que olvides a Arnold, ni tendría ganas de hacerlo… pero quiero que seas feliz… yo estoy aquí para ti, dijimos que seriamos amigos Hel… si necesitas mas apoyo, me tienes aquí para bríndatelo.

Helga alza la vista y le sonríe a Gerald, siente algo tibio que sana un poco su corazón, una amistad sincera, es verdad que tiene a sus demás amigos, pero en realidad no hay nadie que la entienda mas que Gerald, Arnold es para él lo que seria Phoebe para ella, la partida de Arnold no solo dejo un corazón roto sino dos, y aun así ahí estaba frente a ella brindándole su apoyo en esta travesía.

– ¡Gracias Gerald! – le dice antes de brindarle un abrazo justo en el momento que el ultimo rayo de sol resplandece antes de desaparecer en el horizonte – ella reacciona de una manera tan dulce a comparación de como normalmente es, que termina haciendo que Gerald se recrimine mentalmente por haber sido tan grosero con ella antes.

– Bueno y que te parece si para conmemorar nuestra amistad te invito a cenar en mi casa. ¿Cuánto hace que no pruebas bocado?

– Phoebe me hizo comer unos panqueques a mediodía… pero la verdad me acaba de dar algo de hambre.

– Bien, entonces vayamos a mi casa, mamá prometió cocinar hamburguesas – le dice ayudándola a bajar del mueble.

– ¿No crees que se les haga extraño a tus papás que me lleves a cenar? – le dice mientras bajan por las escaleras.

– Nah… bueno tal vez un poco, pero no pasara de ahí, aunque ellos saben que estas loca así que…

– ¡Oye! – replica Helga golpeándolo suavemente en el brazo.

– Ok me pase, pero te conocen desde niña así que no puedes hacerte la modosita eh…

– Jaja, no pensaba hacerlo…

El par de nuevos amigos se aleja hablando por la calle mientras unos ojos inquietos los miran con interés y algo de preocupación.

Continuara…

¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

"El amor es paciencia y verdad" ^^

Perdón por el retraso de este capitulo, si como ven sigo viva y aun queriendo terminar mis fics, aun así no se cuando vuelva a publicar, pues ando súper ocupada. Pero si la diosa inspiración me ayuda este fic que no es muy largo lo acabo pronto. Asi que Sayonara.^-^

Love Love HA

*´¨) (¨´*

¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) (¨*•.¸(¨*•.¸ ´•.¸

(¸.•´ (¸.•`Rei Hikaru Chiba`•.¸) `•.¸)


End file.
